Confessions of the Heart
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: Valentine's Day and love is in the air! Or is it? Ritsuka has got love on his mind and decides maybe it's time to tell Soubi. But the dastardly Zero's Youji and Natsuo have their own plans for the fighter unit.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of the Heart

By: Witch Baby

**SoubixRitsuka**

**VALENTINE'S DAY YAOI!!!** _(wait...its not even valentine's day yet.....oh well!)_

_A/N: Hiya! Whats up people? Anyway, this is a cute lil' thing I wrote up about a year ago and when I found it I thought it'd be cool to post it. Originally it was just a one-shot but it kinda spilled over two chapters when I edited it. Hope you likey! And yeah, Ritsuka is 17 in this. As much as I enjoy shota......I just couldn't make dear Soubi a pedo.... -_- sorry. And yeah, yaoi in the second chapter so BEWARE! Anyway, always remember..._

_REVEIW!!! REVEIW!!! REVIEW!!! I love it....._

_________________________________________________________________________

Aoyagi Ritsuka wandered around the local mall,a look of annoyance on his face. Bright colored red, pink, and white heart shaped balloons where floating everywhere, as well as banners screaming "I LOVE YOU' and 'BE MINE'. It was giving the poor seventeen year old one major headache. As well as reminding him that Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he had yet to get Soubi a present.

Sighing disdainfully, he entered one obnoxiously decorated candy store, avoiding overly perky salespeople left and right. He really didn't know why he was so worried about getting the man a gift. He was sure anything he got Soubi would do. Still...Ritsuka wanted it to be just ...perfect. Especially if he was going to tell him that...

He loved him.

Ritsuka's cheeks flamed at the thought and he quickly ducked behind a shelf full of teddy bears holding boxes of chocolate. He had to keep reminding himself that it was perfectly natural to tell Soubi of his feelings. They've been 'together' since he was twelve after all, and even then the blond had told him that he loved him. So, especially after five years, it was okay to finally admit that he loved Soubi too. And Valentine's Day only provided the perfect opportunity...right?

Oh Gods! How cliché it sounded! Telling Soubi how much he cared for him on Valentine's Day! What had he been thinking?! Yeah, sure he loved the man and, sure he wanted him to know, but did he have to come to that conclusion now! What the hell would he say?! And why was it so difficult to find him the perfect gift?!

Still, once Ritsuka decided something, he always followed it through. So, leaving his inner turmoil behind for the moment, he exited the store in search of the perfect gift for Soubi, mumbling curses about Valentin's Day under his breath.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Hiya virgin!"

Ritsuka's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice, his cheeks reddening at the despised nickname and its giver. "Yoji..." the teen growled, shooting him and his companion, Natsuo, a glare, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Enjoying the love!" the blond giggled, throwing his arm around Ritsuka's waist, "But then Natsuo saw you and we thought we'd help you with your search for Soubi-kun's gift!"

The teen's blush deepened and he sputtered, "H-how did you know I was looking for a gift for Soubi?!"

"Well, that's obvious, who else would you get one for." Natsuo remarked dryly, eying a display case of earrings that Ritsuka had just been looking at. "You aren't thinking of getting him something like this, are you?"

The dark haired teen glared at the two once more, and shrugged off Yoji's friendly embrace. "Can't you two just leave well enough alone!"

"Nope!" they answered together, a mischievous smile on their faces.

Ritsuka crossed his arms stubbornly, "Well fine, do you have any ideas then?"

The dark haired teen had spent the whole day searching. He looked at art books and expensive paint and brushes, but they didn't seem... special enough. He looked at the usual candy boxs and hearts, but they all seemed so childish. Was it so hard to ask for something meaningful without being so.....cliche?

"I know the perfect gift!" said Yoji.

"Oh really?" Ritsuka commented warily. Whatever Yoji thought up couldn't be good.

"YOUR VIRGINITY!" the blond exclaimed happily and very loudly, tugging on the cat ears on top of the teen's head.

Ritsuka went an impossible shade of red and looked, open mouth in shock at the two Zeros. A few of the store employees giggled and glanced in the direction of the trio. "H-how could you-! That's n-not even...." the blushing teen stuttered in disbelief and embarrassed anger.

Sure, the thought that maybe him and Soubi would have sex had crossed his mind once of twice this past week. And yeah, of course if things went_ that way_ tomorrow it would perfectly natural for him and Soubi to...

"Aw ain't the virgin cute when he blushes." Yoji giggled to Natsuo.

"You two are just....just....horrible!" Ritsuka exclaimed, pushing past the two angrily and stomping out of the jewelry store.

Yoji and Natsuo laughed as the blushing Ritsuka left. He really was so cute when he was flustered. "Hey Natsuo....are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yoji said slyly.

Natsuo smirked and nodded. "Should we play cupid and help those two out?"

Yoji clapped excitedly and led the way out of the jewelry store and into another, one more well known as an adult store.

"Besides," he said, linking hands with the dark haired Zero, " I've always wanted to play with a bow and arrows."

____________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Whatever they are planning....it can't be good......RUN RITSU-CHAN! RUN!!!! Hahahaha! SO everyone like? If you do....REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't stress that enough. How else will I know what the public likes?_


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of the Heart

By: Witch Baby

_YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!_

_That's a warning for ya'll!!! :D_

_A/N: Ah! I just realized I spelled Youji's name 'Yoji'!!! I can't believe it! I'm so terrible.....and I'm too lazy to go back and change it......but it's spelled right in this chapter! I'm sorry! I guess it's because one of my OC's is named Yoji......oh well, enjoy the rest of 'Confessions of the Heart'! Please REVIEW!!! _

_Thanks to __laniskye0548 for you wonderful ideas! Alas, though I could not exactly use your suggestion, it will defiantly be put in another fic.....an idea like that is just to good to waste! Thanks a bunches for your reveiws and support! And to anyone else who reviewd and claimed their love for me!!!_

_Random thought, but I think its cute when Uke's cry.....is that wrong? Its the whole idea of 'He's cute when he cries.....I must comfort them! -evil pervy grin-"_

____________________________________________________________________________

Soubi smirked softly to himself at the agitated Ritsuka that sat alone on a bench in the park. He was so cute, cheeks flushed from the cold and glaring down at the small box in his hands that he kept fiddling with. He was so focused on it that he didn't even see Soubi until the blond had wrapped his arms around the teen and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ritsuka yelped in surprise and turned with a glare, until he noticed it was only his fighter. "You shouldn't sneak up on people! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded.

Soubi smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Ritsuka's lips. "My apologies. I'll remember that next time." he murmured quietly in the teen's ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"W-well, lets get going!" Ritsuka said, slipping out of Soubi's arms and leading the way out of the park. Oh my Gods! What the hell was wrong with him? Getting all nervous around Soubi......Damn those Zeros for putting _those_ types of thoughts in his head! DAMN THEM!

"Ritsuka, are you all right?" Soubi asked, falling easily into stride next to the boy.

The teen sighed, wishing that there was some easier way to do things like.....confessing your feelings. "I'm okay," he replied, taking a chance and slipping his small hand into Soubi's "I juts have a lot on my mind at this moment."

The blond nodded with a smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no!" he answered quickly, maybe a little to quickly, "I think we should wait until we get to your house."

Soubi lifted an elegant brow in question, but said nothing about the teen's nervous demeanor. "Very well," he replied with an easy smile, "Then we'll wait until we get home.......if we're allowed inside that is...."

"Neh? Why wouldn't we be allowed inside?" Ritsuka asked in confusion. What would interfere with his plans now?!

The fighter sighed irritably. "Youji and Natsuo busted in around seven this morning and threw me out saying they where 'cleaning' for me."

"WHAT?!" Ritsuka gasped. Those damn Zeros where at it again! He could only imagine what kind of weird, twisted things they had planned! On second thought....he didn't even _want_ to know....

"Don't worry. " Soubi reassured, cupping the teen's blushing cheek tenderly, "I threatened bodily harm if they weren't done by the time we returned. Everything will be fine."

Ritsuka nodded and relaxed into that warm touch that never failed to calm him. It had soothed him so much as a child, held him so carefully through the years until it became all that he wanted in life. Soubi leaned down carefully, brushing his lips over Ritsuka's. The teen closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck to kiss him fully. "I love you Ritsuka." Soubi whispered, kissing him softly once more.

Ritsuka blushed and nodded wordlessly. Tonight though, would be his turn to say it....

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Soubi," Ritsuka asked through gritted teeth, "If I ordered you to kill Youji and Natsuo, would you do it?"

The blond chuckled, looking around his apartment in amusement. "Most likely not. I know you would feel bad about it later."

"That's a shame. I guess I'll have to do it myself." Ritsuka murmured darkly, looking around in embarrassment and disbelief at the state of Soubi's apartment.

Youji and Natsuo had cleaned all right....as well as redecorated! The lights where off but dozens of candles illuminated the apartment just enough so that Soubi and Ritsuka could see the chocolate hearts and roses placed everywhere. Soft classical music was playing the background, the kind Soubi sometimes played when he was painting. And also, much to Ritsuka's dismay, a trail of red and pink rose petals lead the way down the hall and into, Ritsuka shuddered......Soubi's bedroom.

Oh, what kind of unimaginable horrors would be found in there?!

'So much for making this simple!' thought Ritsuka angrily, picking up a red heart shaped piece of paper with the words _'With love (LOTS of love) from Youji and Natsuo. HAVE LOTS OF FUN!'_ written on it.

He crumpled it in his hands and had to restrain from setting it on fire with one of the candles. "I would mean it when I say kill them." he bit out, almost shaking in fury as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked defiantly around the room at the tacky decorations. Those Zeros would NOT ruin this for him. He was seeing this through no matter what!

Soubi had to hold back the laughter as his young sacrifice looked around in fury at the flamboyant adornments that had flooded the apartment. The blond found it all highly amusing. Seeing as how much Ritsuka detested childish things such as Valentine's Day, to see him so agitated when something unexpected like this happened, meant that he had something planned. Remembering the box the teen had been toying with in the park only made him wonder what exactly Ritsuka had on his mind.

Letting out an agitated breath, Ritsuka turned to Soubi and said with a pointed glare around the room, "Should we go somewhere else?"

"Whatever you want Ritsuka." Soubi grinned, "Can we at least retrieve my gift for you first?"

"Gift?" Ritsuka said, nervousness slamming into him. They where going to trade gifts now? "Uh, sure where is it?"

Soubi chuckled softly and looked at the trail of rose petals. "My room."

"Of course," Ritsuka cursed under his breath, following Soubi down the hall, "It had to be in the one place I really _don't_ want to go."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it wasn't that bad at first glance. Sure, more candles on the floor and dresser (those two could start a fire!), rose petals and chocolate thrown around. Still, not as outlandish as he would've thought-

"Oh my God! Are those _handcuffs_?!" Ritsuka gaped in shock at the metal piece dangling from the bedpost.

"They are _dead_! DEAD!" he threatened, blushing widely at the other little 'presents' left on the bedside table.

Soubi shook his head slightly. Those Zeros knew exactly what to do to make Ritsuka mad, but those two really out did themselves this time. With one more angry curse, Ritsuka plopped himself down on Soubi's bed and faced him. "Okay, show it to me so we can leave." he said flatly, ignoring the whole room entirely.

"Uh....okay." said Soubi, unsure if now would be a good time. Maybe they should wait until Ritsuka was more calm...

"Come on Soubi lets just....get this over with." Ritsuka sighed in defeat, willing himself to relax. Why couldn't things just go right once in awhile. All he wanted was this to go smoothly, and those two Zeros had to go and screw it all up!

Now that his anger was subsiding he almost felt like crying. This was supposed to be something special, not cluttered by childish ideas and...and _sex_. Sure, he wanted Soubi, and wanted to ….to do it with him but....but....

Damn it! Those Zeros where dead meat when he saw them next!!!

"Ritsuka? Are you okay?" Soubi asked in concern. The teen looked about ready to burst into tears...or maybe punch a wall. "We can do this later if you-"

"No, I want to do this now."

"Okay," the blond sighed.

Soubi went to his closet and extracted a large sheet covered canvas. Ritsuka looked wordlessly at his sacrifice. Soubi was giving him a painting? He'd never done that before. It didn't bother Ritsuka much that he didn't own any of Soubi's paintings... but still...

"I started it a long time ago but finally finished recently. Every time I worked on it I was thinking of you. I ….I hope you like it." Soubi explained quietly as he lifted the sheet away. The sacrifice looked nervous almost, not at all the sure person he always acted like.

Ritsuka's eyes drifted down towards the painting. "Soubi...." he breathed, "Its beautiful! You painted this for me?"

The picture itself wasn't large or very colorful. But the emotion and harsh clash of its simple colors took Ritsuka's breath away. The whole foreground of the painting was drowning in a slash of black and dark purple, almost as if someone had angrily attacked the canvas with those dark colors. It made Ritsuka ache with sadness, how the colors mixed, pulling him deeper into an abyss of hopelessness. He wondered what Soubi had been feeling when he had painted that part.

To contrast it though was a large, pure white butterfly hanging in the middle of the painting, many littler butterflies trailing behind it. It looked so fragile there, yet so full of hope as it spread its painted wings over the darkness. Had Soubi been thinking of him as his brush carefully painted that beautiful creature?

"Ritsuka...? Ritsuka are you all right?" asked Soubi with concern as a tear fell down Ritsuka's cheek.

"I'm okay..." he sniffed, wiping it quickly away, "Its just......why does everything always have to be so difficult for me?"

Soubi frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean Ritsuka?"

With a dejected sigh, Ritsuka reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver wrapped box with a red ribbon tied around it. After storming away from Youji and Natsuo at the shop, Ritsuka had been on his way home when he happened to pass by a woman selling jewelry out on the street. There was an odd array of pendants and bracelets, but it was the center piece that had caught his eye.

It was butterfly shaped, so it immediately made him think of Soubi. The charm was simple, a rose quartz crystal fashioned into the shape of a butterfly and entangled in a metal clasp to hang from a simple black ribbon, but it spoke volumes to Ritsuka and he purchased it right away. It was the closest he could get to a perfect gift to Soubi, though to him it paled in comparison to such a lovely painting. Still, he handed it to Soubi wordlessly, blushing as he nervously shifted his eyes to the floor.

He heard the blond unwrap his present and bit his lip in expectancy. Oh Gods, he must hate it! He must think it to be childish or too girly. This was a stupid idea. He should have waited longer-

"Ritsuka...." Soubi whispered softly.

The teen was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear him. 'I never should have done this! And damn Youji and Natsuo for making me so nervous!' He thought for sure Soubi wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like him anymore! This was wrong! Just so -

Soubi cupped Ritsuka's face and made the teen look at him before forcefully meshing their lips together. Ritsuka's head spun, he couldn't breath, but oh...it felt so good. Soubi had never kissed him like _this_ before. So needy and demanding yet, still careful, still gentle. His body began to heat up immediately, his cheeks flushing with desire.

Soubi pulled away with a smirk at Ritsuka gasping for air. "Thank you Ritsuka," he murmured against the boys flushed cheek, "I think its beautiful."

The teen looked up with disbelief, head still spinning from that heated kiss. "You.....you like it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Will you put it on me?" he asked, holding out the necklace and kneeling on the floor in front of Ritsuka.

He blushed at having the fighter so close and, with lightly trembling hands he slipped the pendant around Soubi's neck, hands lingering as he gripped the man's shoulders loosely. The blond lifted his head, leaning closer to the slightly nervous boy and ever so softly kissed his parted lips. Ritsuka closed his violet eyes, circling his arms around Soubi's neck, hands stroking over the silky strands of blonde hair. The fighter pressed closer to him, leaning him back against the large bed as his lips pressed harder, tongue darting out to seek entrance. The teen obliged, tentatively parting his lips as Soubi dominated his mouth.

Ritsuka moaned softly against those hot lips, back arching slightly as the cool night air came into contact with his skin as Soubi slid one hand up his shirt. "Soubi...." the teen whispered huskily as the garment was stripped from his body. Only a moment passed before their lips where melded together once more, more hot and heavy then before. Instinct was over riding nervousness as Ritsuka looked up into Soubi's wild eyes, his own violet one's swirling with desire.

"Soubi," he moaned, ear's flat in submission as he exposed his neck for the blonde to taste and suckle, "Soubi please...."

The fighter had waited six years to hear his name fall from Ritsuka's lips like that. Six long years of holding back, of watching Ritsuka grow into a beautiful and intuitive young man. Six years of loving him more and more, afraid that one day maybe Ritsuka would leave him, tire of him just like everyone else. He had to admit though it was worth the wait. To have Ritsuka moaning, willing to give up his innocence, rubbing against him and begging for more, it was worth every minuet.

Soubi trailed his lips along the teens collar bone, sucking and nipping here and there, causing the sacrifice to gasp as small bruise-bites bloomed on his pale perfect skin. His hands where lower still, stroking over the tantalizing flesh just over the waist band of his jeans. Ritsuka bit his lip, legs shifting to relieve the ache very much apparent between his legs. His thigh rubbed against the blond, causing the older man to groan quietly at the unintentional pleasure the teen had caused. He caught on quickly though, and with a smirk slid his thigh against Soubi's hard erection once more. "Ritsuka..." he rasped, and the teen realized he very much liked the sound of it.

Soubi leaned away, just long enough to tear off the black long-sleeved shirt he had been wearing. Ritsuka looked up shyly through lowered lashes. It might sound girly to say but, the man really was beautiful. It filled Ritsuka with a sense of pride to know it was all his, the fragile butterfly pendant nestled against the expanse of perfectly sculpted flesh taking on the sense of his mark on Soubi.

"Soubi," he whispered, biting his lip in sudden nervousness. Now would be the perfect moment to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue, the confession he had held for so long. "Soubi I...I l-lov-"

His words where snatched away as Soubi leaned down to capture his mouth once more. Lips parted easily for the tongue that thrusted past, marking its territory as strong hands cupped his face tenderly. Ritsuka became painfully aware of the throbbing between his legs that begged for relief. "Soubi, please, do it now. I w-want you now."

Soubi paused, looking deeply into the violet gaze he had come to know and love. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don-"

It was Ritsuka's turn now to silence any protests with a sweet, lingering kiss. He hesitated slightly as he moved his lips with Soubi's but their was no second thoughts in it. "I'm sure Soubi. I want you." he whispered sweetly in a firm voice, nuzzling the man's neck, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, "I...love you."

The blonds eyes closed as he hugged Ritsuka tightly against his bare chest. Six years was _definitely_ worth hearing those three little words from his beloved Ritsuka. He pushed him down on the large, soft bed, the teen closing his eyes as Soubi kissed his neck in a desperate manor, moving his lips down his sacrifice's chest, playfully lapping at one hardened bud. The moans that echoed in the candlelit apartment was music to the blond's ears. One hand teased the other rosy nub, his other slowly lowering the zipper on Ritsuka's jeans.

Sliding the material down soft creamy thighs, Soubi enjoyed the sight as bit by bit, his lover was exposed to his hungry gaze. The slight gasp as the fabric brushed over his erection made Soubi smirk. Legs parted unconsciously, leaving the teen exposed, the tip of his arousal glistening already with pre-cum. Soubi touched him carefully, his hands stroking the underside of his cock, making Ritsuka scream out as a wave of pleasure shot through him.

Small hands gripped the dark satin sheets until Ritsuka's knuckles where white with the effort. It felt so damn _ good_, Soubi pumping his weeping arousal. It really made him wonder why the hell he waited so long! But he wanted more, he wanted all of Soubi. These feather light strokes were just not enough. "Soubi...please, I want it. I want _you_. P-please...."

The blond flicked his thumb over the head of the teen's arousal, causing him to gasp sharply, bucking his hips towards the man's hand. "Are you sure?" he asked, kissing Ritsuka's sweat slicked shoulder lovingly, "Its going to hurt."

"I don't care," rasped the boy, turning his head, seeking the fighters lips, "I know you, nhh, won't hurt me t-too much. I just...I can't last much, ah, l-longer."

Soubi meshed his lips to Ritsuka's kiss swollen ones, delving his tongue into the warm cavern, tangling with the teen. His hand reached out to his bedside table, glad for a moment that the Zeros had come, and grabbed the tube of lube there. Squeezing some onto his hands, he nudged the teen's legs farther apart, rubbing one finger along the rim of his perking entrance.

Ritsuka gasped, as Soubi continued to dram lazy circles across his waiting hole. The teasing was too much, he wanted it inside him already! He bucked his hips in a silent beg but the fighter held his hips down securely with his other hand, continuing his play until tears of frustration gathered in the corner of Ritsuka's violet eyes.

Finally, Soubi pressed one long tapered finger inside the teen. Ritsuka cried out at the sense of being filled, his body clamping around the blond hand as he thrust two fingers in. "Relax Ritsuka..." Soubi instructed the whimpering boy, pressing a small kiss to his trembling thigh.

A third finger was added, this time brushing against Ritsuka's prostate and he gave a long moan of pleasure. Soubi continued his slow movement of moving his fingers inside the boys hot core, stretching him out. When Ritsuka started shifting his hips on his own accord, he his hand away, smirking the whine of protest that feel from Ritsuka's lips. "Oh, we aren't done yet." he assured huskily, gripping the boys slims hips to angle them for Soubi's own painfully hard erection.

Ritsuka shivered at the sound of Soubi's sipper lowering, then at the feeling of his hard length probing at his waiting entrance. He braced himself for the intrusion, biting his lip so hard he tasted the coppery taste of blood. Soubi's hips surged forward, encasing his large length inside the teen. Ritsuka could only whimper, afraid he might scream out if he opened his mouth. It hurt, even with the lube, and his virgin body wasn't used to the feeling. His hands tightened into fists, tiny half-moons pressed into the skin of his palm from his nails.

Soubi moved slowly at first, thrusting shallowly and kissing the tears that felt from his lovers eyes. It took great restraint for him though and his body shook with the effort. But as the tension in Ritsuka's body lessened, the fighter's pace quickened. It was hard to stay in control as the teen's hot flesh hugged his arousal, the inner muscles clamping down as Soubi thrusted harder and faster. He lifted Ritsuka's hips, the sacrifice's legs hooked over his shoulders as he reached between their sweaty bodies to stroke his neglected member. Ritsuka threw his head back with a howl, the pain replaced by mind-numbing pleasure as Soubi pumped his shaft, the man's own cock ramming head on with his prostate.

Soubi's name fell from Ritsuka's lips over and over, his back arching against the constant stimulation of the blond hammering his hips quicker and quicker, until finally it was to much and the teen came into Soubi's hand, splattering the milky white fluid onto his abdomen and the sweat stained sheets below their writhing bodies. Soubi groaned, Ritsuka's body tightening with the force of his orgasm and triggering his own. He came hard and fast inside of the teen.

Ritsuka let go of his death grip on Soubi' shoulders gradually as he came off of his sex induced high. Already he could feel the soreness of his body making him tired, but he pushed it aside to snuggle up against his fighter. "Thank you." he murmured sheepishly as Soubi stroked his naked back soothingly.

The blond chuckled quietly. "I feel like I should be thanking you."

The comment made the teen smile. All the time Soubi did things for him. It was nice to return the favor. "I love you Soubi." he whispered, the words coming naturally as if he had said them a million times before.

"I love you too." the fighter replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lovers forehead, "Always."

_________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch! Quite moving!"

"Shush! I'm the one with the camera so I get to be in front!"

"Well stop wiggling around then. I need to keep my balance."

Natsuo glared up at Youji, who was currently on his shoulders with a camera, trying to peek into Soubi's window. They weren't trying to be perverts, but the photographic evidence would be a loads of fun to lord over Ritsuka later. The Zeros just loved to mess with the usually up-tight and serious 17 year-old. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

Youji pouted. "Damn, we're to late. Looks like they're already done it." He made a snort of contempt. "Ew, they're cuddling."

"Did they at least use the cuffs?" Natsuo asked.

"No. Or the maid outfit we left in the closet."

"Pansys." Natsuo murmured rolling his eyes.

Jumping down from his partners shoulders, Youji scrolled through the pictures on his digital camera. "Well, that was a waste. So much for fun. And after all the work we put into it to..."

Natsuo shrugged. "Well, their always next time."

Youji nodded, head tilted in thought. He grinned widely. "Well, since we're already here...."

Natsuo smiled at the blond Zero. "And they've already been sleeping for quite a bit..."

"Wake up call!" they giggled together, already heading towards the front door where, a few minuets later, Ritsuka could be heard yelling threats at the Zeros, Soubi chuckling all the while.

It was a happy valentines day indeed!

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: reviews are love!!! Thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
